Arranged Married
by FI.Leixue
Summary: Dua public Figure yang dikenal jarang akur . Tiba - tiba menikah. Draco Malfoy dan Harrieta Potter sering perang cacian dan sindirian setiap mereka bertemu. Harrieta bingung kenapa Draco membencinya. atau benarkah Draco membencinya? bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan mereka, Non magic au.FEMALE harry potter
1. Prologue

Arranged Married

Summary: Sudah bukan rahasia umum bila dua public figure, Draco Malfoy dan Harrieta Potter selalu tidak akur. Ada saja perang cacian yang terlontar. Namun kali publik di buat heboh pasalnya. Muncul kabar pernikahan mereka,

Pair:Draco Malfoy x Female Harry Potter.

Prologue

Lucius memijat keningnya. Pasalnya ayahnya Abaraxas Malfoy memutuskan untuk menjodohkan putranya, Draco Malfoy dengan cucu Charlus Potter, Harrieta Potter. Entah bagaimana, ia mengabarkan kabar ini pada putranya. Narcissa tersenyum sambil meminum teh peppermintnya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan Lucius? Jika soal Draco setuju atau tidak atas pernikahan ini. Aku yakin 100 persen ia akan setuju"kata Narcissa dengan penuh arti.

Ditempat lain.

Draco Malfoy melambaikan tanganya pada awak media. Ia baru saja menghadiri premier movie dimana, Adrian Pucey. Salah satu koleganya yang kebetulan menyutradarai Movie dengan judul "Under Sky". Draco memberikan beberapa pujian dengan senyumannya yang khas pada awak media.

Begitu awak media menanyakan kehidupan Pribadinya. Draco langsung berpamitan dan memasuki limosin.

Di dalam limosin yang kini menuju Malfoy Manor, Salah seorang sahabat Draco, Blaise Zabini telah menunggunya. Draco mengambil tab. Blaise berdarah italia tersebut mengetahui apa yang dicari oleh Draco.

Apa lagi kalau bukan musuh bebuyutan sekaligus objek obsesi dan gadis yang ditaksir Draco, Harrieta Potter. "Victoria Secret Fashion Show masih lama Draco. Gadis mu itu sedang bekerja"kata Blaise.

Draco baru menarik nafas lega, kala Draco melihat dari Instragram posting terbaru dari Harrieta. Gadis itu hanya memosting sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai gaun disertai keterangan "Hunt dress for pink carpet next week with my best friend and my manager."

"Kalau suka bilang, kenapa harus mancing Harrieta marah" kata Blaise. Draco mengabaikan kata - kata sahabatnya itu.

Di Potter Manor,

Harrieta dan Hermione yang bertugas menjadi Managernya kelelahan. Mereka sukses mengobrak - obrik lemari baju Harrieta. Akhirnya mereka memilih gaun berwarna biru muda berkerah asimetris lengkap dengan anting - anting bertahtakan batu permata topaz.

"Apa kegiatanku besok ?"tanya Harrieta. Hermione segera mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya. "Wawancara dengan Luna Lovegood plus pemotretan cover, juga kita ada rapat dengan produser juga sutradara untuk series terbarumu"jawab Hermione. Harrieta mengangguk. Harrieta berniat untuk memejamkan matanya, saat ibunya Lily mengetuk pintunya.

"Hermione, maafkan aku nak. Tapi boleh aku pinjam Harrieta sebentar"kata Lily. Gadis berambut cokelat itu pun mengangguk. Sekilas Hermione bisa melihat Harrieta bingung.

"Ke ruang kerja ayahmu nak."titah ibunya.

Di ruang kerja ayahnya, kakeknya Charlus Potter sudah berada disana. "Malam kakek"sapa Harrieta sopan. Potter tertua itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. "Rietta, dear. Duduklah ada yang inginku bicarakan"kata Charlus.

Menuruti permintaan kakeknya, Harrieta membuat dirinya nyaman dengan duduk disebelah ibunya. "Aku dan Abaraxs Malfoy memutuskan untuk menikahimu dengan Draco Malfoy"kata Kakeknya. Kata - kata kakeknya itu seketika membuat dunia Harrieta serasa di jatuhi bom nuklir. Oke itu terlalu hiperbola tapi tetap saja.

"Menikah? Dengan Pangeran sok bangsawan itu. Tukang sombong arrogrant yang selalu mencari masalah denganku"kata Harrieta berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Keluarga Malfoy memang Bangsawan. Satu derajat dengan kita"jawab Kakeknya enteng.

"Tapi kakek, aku dengan dia tidak pernah akur. Bagaimana publik akan bereaksi?"balas Harrieta.

"Publicistmu Nymphdora Tonks dan Draco Publicist, Nona Pansy Parkinson, akan melakukan pertemuan besok bersama kalian sebelum makan malam. Dan pernikahan kalian minggu depan"kata Charlus sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu. Harrieta melihat ke arah ayahnya yang mengelengkan kepalanya.

Di waktu yang sama, di Malfoy Manor.

Draco melonggarkan dasinya, ketika salah seorang pelayannya memberitahu bahwa, keluarganya berkumpul di ruang makan. Blaise mengatakan ia akan menunggu di kamar Draco.

Pewaris Malfoy itu melepaskan jas tuxedonya dan segera berjalan ke ruang makan. Pemilik bola mata berwarna abu - abu itu cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran kakeknya. "Malam, kakek"sapa Draco sopan.

"Duduk Draco"kata Lucius. Draco mengikuti perintah ayahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau yang memberitahukannya Narcissa"kata Abaraxs. Pria tua itu pun mengecap vodkanya.

Draco melihat ibunya dengan bingung. "Draco sayang"kata Narcissa membuka pembicaraan,"Ibu tahu kau menyukai Nona Potter". Pernyataan itu membuat wajah Draco dan merahnya tomat tak ada bedanya.

"Aku rasa bukan ini yang ingin ibu katakan"kata Draco.

"Kakekmu dan kakek Harrieta memutuskan untuk menikahkan kalian berdua minggu depan"kata Narcissa. Mendengar kata - kata itu keluar dari mulut langsung bersorak, tapi tentu saja ia mengendalikan diri. Seorang Malfoy tidak boleh menunjukkan emosinya.

"Baiklah"kata Draco singkat. Dikepalanya ia memikirkan rencana bagaimana Ia bisa membuat gadis itu menyetujui pernikahan ini cukup lama untuk membuat gadis itu mencintainya.


	2. Attention

Attention

Harrieta bangun dari tidur saat matahari bahkan belum keluar dari tempat peristirahatannya. Hermione yang masih tertidur lelap disebelahnya. Gadis berbola mata seindah batu Emerlad itu tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih memikirkan nasib tragisnya menikah dengan si pirang sombong itu. Apa kata dunia persilatan.

Tetua Potter dan Tetua Malfoy itu sejatinya selalu bertengkar, entah kenapa jadi ingin berbesan. Menurut cerita ayahnya, alasan persaingan mereka berdua hanyalah alasan sepele. Alasannya adalah karena kakek Charlus cemburu dengan rambut kakek Abaraxs yang selalu rapi dan indah berbanding terbalik dengan kakek charlus yang rambutnya seperti singa. Jujur Harrieta hampir ingin menjitak kepala kakeknya. Jika bukan karena menjitak orang tua hukumnya durhaka, Harrieta sudah membuat dua benjolan dikepala kakeknya itu.

Harrieta memulai ritual paginya di kamar mandi. Mulai dari membersihakan wajahnya dengan pembersih wajah, menyikat gigi, dilanjutkan mandi dan keramas, memakai body lotion, dan yang terakhir hanya memakai foundation tipis.

Hari ini ia akan melakukan pemotretan, jadi ia tidak menggunakan make up. Harrieta juga mengeringkan rambutnya dengan Hair Dryer.

"Pagi Rietta"sapa Hermione.

"Pagi Mione" balas Harrieta.

"Kau masih memikirkan soal semalam? Well aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun soal pernikahanmu. Tapi bagaimana bila kau membuat perjanjian pra nikah"saran Hermione. Harrieta mempertimbangkan matang - matang saran dari sahabat sekaligus managernya itu.

"Jika kau berminat, kita bisa minta tolong dengan kakaknya Ron, Percy"kata Hermione

Ronald Bilius Weasley juga sahabat karibnya yang memilih bekerja sebagai produser sekaligus sutradara. Salah satu kakaknya Percy Weasley adalah seorang pengacara yang selalu hadir di penandatangan kontraknya, untuk memastikan isi kontrak itu tidak merugikan bagi Harrieta.

"Kita lihat nanti Hermione. Aku ingin tahu pendapat si Dracula itu soal pernikahan ini"kata Harrieta yang kini memakai kemeja putih dipadu dengan rok denim.

Ditempat lain, Draco ditemani manajernya Blaise Zabini menuju salah satu stasiun Tv dimana ia akan wawancara pagi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Draco sibuk membuka smartphonenya , untuk mencari tahu status calon istrinya itu. Kali ini Draco dilanda kekecewaan, pasalnya Harrieta belum memposting apapun.

"Mungkin calon istrimu belum bangun"kata Blaise yang sedang menyetir. Mau tak mau,Draco setuju akan perkataan Blaise.

"Blaise, setelah wawancara pagi ini, apa kegiatanku selanjutnya?"tanya Draco.

"Pertemuan untuk Seriesmu yang baru. Sedikit bocoran Harrieta sudah menandatangani kontrak di series ini. Tampaknya pamanmu Regulus menyukai akting Harrieta sampai ia memanggil gadis itu untuk mendapatkan peran tanpa casting"jawab Blaise.

"Genre?"

"Crime, tapi menurut skenario, ini adalah Robin Hood zaman modern"jawab Blaise.

"Zabini"panggil Draco.

"Jangan khawatir. Sudah mendapatkan peran di series itu secara permanen."balas Blaise. Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Draco. Drama ini bisa menjadi alasan agar Draco bisa dekat dengan Harrieta. Sekarang ia butuh Harrieta setuju dengan pernikahan mereka.

Time skip

Regulus A Black adik dari Sirius Black,Jika kakaknya adalah seorang bintang rocker terkenal maka Regulus adalah produser sekaligus Sutradara bertangan dingin. Ia selalu memilih Drama atau Movie yang akan ia garap. Ia sendiri memilih aktor dan aktris yang akan bermain di dramanya.

Sejak Sirius mengenalkan pada Harrieta yang saat itu berusia enam belas tahun padanya. Regulus penasaran akan aura gadis itu. Oleh karena itu ia meminta Harrieta membintangi sebuah peran kecil di dramanya. Bahkan Harrieta hanya muncul di satu episode. Tapi satu episode itu bisa menunjukkan kemampuan akting Harrieta. Sejak saat itu Regulus selalu memakai Harrieta di drama yang sekiranya cocok untuk gadis itu.

Seperti saat ini, Regulus sedang duduk bersama Harrieta dan managernya juga tamu yang tak disangka Draco Malfoy . "Kita beruntung Malfoy bisa bergabung dengan kita"kata Regulus. Mereka pun membahas drama ini.

Drama ini merupakan adaptasi dari salah satu drama kriminal yang cukup terkenal di Amerika, Leverage. Leverage adalah Drama yang menceritakan sekelompok yang terdiri dari Mastermind,Grifter,Theif,Hacker dan Hitter yang memutuskan membantu orang - orang dengan cara mereka sendiri. Regulus memutuskan untuk membuat drama ini dengan versi Inggris. Ia secara pribadi ingin Harrieta berperan sebagai Anna. Seorang jenius Hacker. Kepribadian Anna yang loveable sangat cocok dengan peran ini. Harrieta juga menyukai peran ini.

Regulus juga memilih Draco sebagai pencuri handal yang tidak mengerti tentang emosi bernama Oliver. Predikat ice prince yang melekat pada Draco akan menguasai peran ini.

Diskusi mereka sangat memuaskan bagi bahkan memberikan untuk episode pertama yang akan mulai shooting dua minggu lagi.

Usai pertemuan itu, Pansy Parkinson dan Nymphdora Tonks selaku publicist dari masing - masing datang. "Kurasa kalian sudah tahu tentang pernikahan kalian. Yang perlu dilakukan adalah bagaimana memberitahu publik tentang ini."kata Pansy membuka masalah ini. Tonks mengangguk setuju.

Sepanjang pengetahuan publik, Draco dan Harrieta hobi saling sindir entah sejak kapan. "Kenapa aku harus menjalani perjodohan ini?"tanya Harrieta. Draco terdiam. "Potter, Ayo kita ke balkon. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan."ajak Draco.

Kedua calon suami istri pun menuju balkon. "Karena kita tidak sanggup dan tega menentang keputusan kakek kita. Ayolah apa buruk menikah denganku"kata Draco.

"Dengan semua sikap burukmu, sangat buruk"jawab Harrieta.

"Aku ingin membahagiakan kakekku. Terserah denganmu"balas Draco.

"Baiklah. Jangan paksa aku untuk tidur denganmu"kata Harrieta.

"Never. Kita akan memiliki banyak peraturan"kata Draco.


	3. Rule

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya,Mereka jadi berpindah keruang private. Harrieta memesan Ocean Blue , minuman Favoritenya sedangkan Draco memesan Beer. Zabini dan Granger bersiap menulis.

"Saling beritahu jadwal masing - masing"kata Draco mengusulkan peraturan pertama. "Oh baiklah. Aku akan minta Hermione mengirimkan email pada managermu"balas Harrieta. Hermione pun mengangguk.

"Tidak ada seks"kata Harrieta, membuat Hermione tersipu malu. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini bicara hal tabu sevulgar itu?.

"Aku keberatan."balas Draco membuat Harrieta manatapnya marah. "Kita suami istri Potter. Tentu saja kita akan melakukannya. Tapi aku berjanji akan malakukannya hanya dengan persetujuanmu"Jelas Draco.

Meskipun dengan berat hati, Harrieta menyetujui hal itu. "No PDA in public kecuali bergandengan tangan dan tidak dengan ciuman bibir"kata Tonks yang disetujui oleh Pansy.

"Jika kalian traveling bersama?"tanya Granger

"Pisah kamar"."Satu kamar"kata Harrieta dan Draco bersamaan.

Nymphdora hanya bisa menahan tawanya. "Satu kamar dengan dua kamar tidur Granger"balas Zabini memberikan jalan tengah.

"Tidak dekat dengan pria mana pun kecuali untuk urusan kerja atau keluarga"kata Draco. Untuk kali ini Harrieta membenamkan wajahnya ke meja. "Kau mengacaukan rencanaku dengan Diggory"erang Harrieta. Mendengar kata - kata Harrieta itu. Tonks mendaratkan satu jitakan dikepala gadis itu. "Kau berniat membuat masalah dengan Shipper kalian"kata Tonks.

"Ayolah Dora. Menyenangkan mengerjai Netizen."jawab Harrieta. Draco mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Bisa kalian beritahu apa yang terjadi?"tanya Blaise.

"Kau tahu Diggory dan Harrieta ini sering menunjukan 'kemesraan' mereka. Sebenarnya mereka melakukan itu untuk mengerjai Netizen"jelas Hemione.

"Mereka tidak berkencan?"tanya Blaise. Hermione menggeleng. Harrieta masih cemberut. "Victoria Secret tahun ini Diggory dan bandnya akan tampil."kata Harrieta.

"Dan kau berniat membuat heboh"balas Hermione.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya"kata Harrieta.

"Bisa kita kembali ke inti masalah"kata Pansy.

Dengan itu, mereka kembali mendiskusikan bagaimana memberitahu pernikahan mereka kepada para fans. Waktu cepat berlalu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Hermione mengingatkan Harrieta, bahwa ia ada jadwal rehesal.

Selepas kepergian Harrieta, Draco menghubungi ibunya. Ia meminta ibunya memilih gaun pernikahan Harrieta karena gadis itu sudah setuju.

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black sedang minum teh bersama Lily ketika Draco menelepon. Dengan cepat kedua sahabat itu memilih beberapa gaun pernikahan dari koleksi rancangan Narcissa.

Kedua calon besan itu bersenang - senang. "Nope Cissa. Tidak ada gaun dengan model Mermaid. Harrieta tidak menyukainya"kata Lily ketika salah satu karyawan Narcissa mengeluarkan salah satu rancangan terbarunya.

"Hmm potongan paha terlalu tinggi. Draco akan protes"kata Narcissa.

"Cissa kau tahu Harrieta model pakaian dalam'kan"balas Lily. Narcissa tertawa. "Aku tahu, aku menyukai gaun ini"kata Narcissa menunjukkan gaun dengan rok mengembang tanpa lengan.

"Aku juga menyukainya" kata Lily.


	4. Show Time

Show Time

Akhirnya waktu yang dinantikan oleh Harrieta pun datang. Ya Victoria Secret Fashion Show di mulai. Ia bersama para model lain baru saja menyelesaikan gladi resik. Tahun ini Victoria Secret di adakan di London. Bisa dipastikan Ayah dan ibunya akan menonton. Hermione juga memberitahunya, bahwa keluarga Malfoy juga aka hadir. Harrieta hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Alamak, niat ngasih asupan shipper DiggoryPotter bisa kacau ini. Harrieta menghela nafasnya. Oke Harrieta pikirkan itu kau harus tampil cantik. Harrieta bersiap untuk sesi foto di pink karpet malam itu ia hanya punya waktu lima belas menit untuk bersiap dengan look pertamanya. Ia bersyukur bukan yang menjadi opening show model meski ada di segmen awal. Harrieta mendapat giliran keempat setelah Lavender Brown.

Harrieta tampil cantik dengan gaun berwarna biru muda,Off shoulder dan rambut dengan model up do apik. Ia melemparkan senyuman untuk para kuli tinta. Membiarkan para Fotografer itu mendapatkan fotonya. Setelah sesi pink carpet, Harrieta segera ke backstage.

Para make up artist menyerbunya. Mereka bekerja cepat. "Aku menyukai gaunmu"kata Susan Bones.

"Terima kasih?"balas Harrieta kaget.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu"kata Susan.

"Tenanglah, aku yang salah. "jawab Harrieta. Susan sudah memakai Bra dan Panties emas. Sama seperti Harrieta, Susan salah satu model di segmen awal.

"Mereka hanya memberikan dua wings padamu tahun ini"kata Susan lirih. Harrieta tersenyum. "Aku yang minta. Aku ingin mengistirahatkan punggung dan pundakku"jawab Harrieta.

Harrieta pun pamit untuk memakai looknya.

Keluarga Malfoy dan Keluarga Potter terlihat duduk bersama. Sirius, Lupin dan istrinya Nymphdora Tonks juga hadir. Draco sendiri tampak tampan dengan Tuxedonya. "Acara ini selalu tampak mewah dan besar."kata Lily.

Dibackstage, para model untuk segmen awal, Gilded Angel sudah berbaris. Harrieta sendiri sudah memakai wingsnya. Lisa Turpin yang menjadi model pembuka tahun ini terlihat gugup. Para Cordinator panggung pun telah meminta para model untuk bersiap.

Panggung LED pun mulai menyala. Lisa melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri diikuti oleh seorang model lainnya. Alunan lagu yang berdentum mengiringi langkah mereka. Susan Bones menjadi model ketiga diikuti oleh Lavender Brown dan Harriet.

Ketika Susan kembali dan Harriet melangkah di Runway, saat mereka bertemu. Mereka melakukan Highfive. Mengenakan sayap emas Harrieta melangkah ke ujung Catwalk. Memberikan putaran dan kedipan mata sebelum kembali ke backstage.

Harrieta melangkah dengan anggun. Ia sempat memberikan flying kiss untuk kedua orang tuanya. Draco hanya menyeringai. Saat di backstage ia berlari untuk berganti kostume selanjutnya.

Segmen selanjutnya adalah Aquatic Angels. Di Segmen ini fantasy bra akan dibawakan oleh supermodel Miranda Kerr sebagai opening segmen. Harrieta memasang mahkota ala ariel mermaidnya. Untuk Segmen ini, Harrieta tidak memakai wings.

Cedric Diggory juga akan tampil di segmen ini.

"Hello, Harrieta"sapa Cedric yang memberikan sebotol wine dan rangkaian bunga matahari. Harrieta tersenyum. "Ced, aku tahu kita punya misi ngerjain netizen di segmen ini. Bisa tidak kau tidak menciumku di ujung catwalk?"tanya Harrieta.

Cedric mengangguk. "Bergandengan tangan boleh?"tanya Cedric kembali. Gadis pemilik rambut hitam itu mengangguk.

"Diggory bersiaplah distage"kata salah satu petugas. Cedric pun bersiap distage.

Panggung telah didominasi lampu berwarna biru. Harrieta tersenyum jahil. "Aku tahu senyuman itu, kau merencanakan sesuatu"kata Lais. Salah satu angel victoria secret. "You know me"balas Harrieta sambil nyengir. Lais hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

Miranda Kerr mulai berjalan diatas catwalk dengan fantasy bra ketika musik dan suara Cedric mulai terdengar. Satu persatu para model keluar. Senyuman Cedric melebar saat, ia menyadari giliran Harrieta.

"Harrieta, On 3,2,1 go"

Dengan aba - aba itu, Harrieta melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri. Cedric Diggory dengan mikrofon di tangan kirinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Harrieta yang di sambut oleh gadis itu. Mereka berdua berjalan di atas catwalk bergandengan tangan dengan suara tepuk tangan. Sampai di ujung Catwalk Cedric melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan Harrieta berpose.

Seusai pose, Harrieta kembali ke berjalan dengan anggun ke backstage. Di bangku penonton, Nymphdora menutup matanya dengan tangannya. "Hahah gadis itu sama denganku, hobi ngerjain orang"kata James dengan bangga.

"Kau beruntung, rencana awal adalah Cedric akan mencium pipi Harrieta di ujung catwalk"kata Hermione.

Harrieta dapat bernafas lega. Ia bersiap untuk Segmen keempat. Ia tidak memiliki tempat di segmen ketiga. Segmen Keempat terinpirasi dari olah raga. Mengingat di Segmen terakhir, ia adalah opening segmen itu. Mereka menempatkan Harrieta di posisi kedua. Agar gadis itu bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk berganti pakaian dan memasang sayapnya.

"Kau benar - benar jahil"kata Ginny Weasley. Gadis itu adik dari Ron Weasley. Tahun ini ia debut di Victoria Secret Fashion Show. "Ketika acara ini tayang, kau tahu media sosial akan heboh"lanjutnya.

"Bukankah itu tujuannya?"jawab Harrieta.

Dua Segmen berikutnya terbilang sukses. Tidak ada stunt dari Harrieta. Tahun ini Victoria Secret Fashion Show terbilang berhasil.


	5. Wedding Day

Wedding day

Sesuai dengan perkiraan, Nymphdora Tonks - Lupin media sosial banjir komentar tentang perhelatan dunia fashion semalam. Termasuk kedekatan Diggory Potter. Harrieta pun telah memposting post dimana ia mengakui bahwa antara dirinya dan Cedric memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang baik.

Hari ini juga, hari pernikahan Harrieta dan Draco. Pemberkatan pernikahan mereka akan diadakan secara tertutup dan dihadiri keluarga dan orang terdekat.

Harrieta menatap dirinya yang memakai gaun pernikahan di dalam cermin. Ibunya terla,u mengenal dirinya. Dengan sempurna, ibunya memilih gaun pernikahan ini. Sebentar lagi, ia akan terikat dengan seseorang.

Harrieta tidak pernah memikirkan pernikahan atau menjalin hubungan sebelumnya. Satu - satunya hubungan yang pernah ia jalani adalah dengan Dean Thomas,saat ia masih bersekolah dulu. Menikah. Akankah ia bisa menjadi istri yang baik dengan segala kesibukannya. Draco terlihat sudah siap menikah, padahal usia mereka sama.

Dilain tempat, Draco tengah membetulkan dasinya. Tuxedo berwarna hitam mempertajam ketampanan Draco. Pernikahan ini yang ia menjadi pendamping hidupnya selamnya. Tugasnya hanyalah membuat gadis itu mencintainya. Tentu saja ia akan menyerahkan hidupnya untuk membuat gadis itu bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kau sudah siap?"tanya Blaise.

"Tentu saja"balas Draco.

"Kalau begitu sudah waktunya, kau ada di altar"kata Blaise. Draco mengangguk.

Harrieta berdiri di samping ayahnya. "Kau cantik" puji James.

"Terima kasih ayah"jawab Harrieta. James pun mengulurkan tanganya. Ia akan mendampingi putri semata wayangnya itu berjalan menuju altar.

Lagu here the brides come mengalun lembut. Harrieta dan James berjalan bersama. Lily dan Narcissa tersenyum senang sementara raut wajah Lucius tak dapat di gambarkan. Draco sendiri tersenyum dan dengan sabar menunggu di Altar. James memberikan tangan Harrieta pada Draco begitu mereka berdua tiba di Altar dengan itu upacara pun dimulai.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Harrieta. Ia memasuki auto pilot dan mengucapkan kata "I do". Harrieta baru tersadar saat Draco membuka veilnya. "You may kiss you bride" itulah kalimat yang tak terdengar oleh Harrieta. Gadis yang telah menjadi Nyonya muda Malfoy secara resmi itu menutup matanya.

Wajah Draco merona. Ya Ia siap menikah Harrieta namun untuk mencium bibir gadis pujaan hatinya. Ia belum siap. Draco menelan ludah. Menyentuh pipi Harrieta dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mencium kening Harrieta.

Draco tersenyum. Ia memeluk tubuh istrinya. "Untuk saat ini aku hanya akan mencium keningmu. Untuk aku akan mencium bibirmu saat kau sudah siap"bisik Draco. Harrieta menatap Draco dalam diam.

"Para Hadirin, aku persembahkan Tuan Muda dan Nyonya Muda Malfoy"kata Pendeta tersebut. Draco dan Harrieta tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun melangkah keluar kathedral. Ratusan burung merpati dilepaskan,membuat Harrieta tertawa. Tanpa di sadari, dari kejauhan seseorang mengambil foto mereka secara diam - diam.

Pesta pernikahan diadakan di Malfoy Manor atas permintaan Abaraxas Malfoy. Malfor Manor adalah Manor yang telah berdiri secara turun Manor itu disulap menjadi tempat pesta mewah.

"Harrieta, mulai saat ini panggil bibi, Mama"kata Narcissa. Harrieta tersenyum."Baik bi…Mama"balas Harrieta. Narcissa pun memeluk menantunya. Lucius membelai kepala Harrieta. "Selamat datang di keluarga ini. Draco sedikit manja. Aku harap kau mengerti"kata Lucius. Harrieta mengangguk.


	6. Leak

Leak

Harrieta bersyukur. Sikap Draco padanya sangat gentleman walaupun menyebalkan. Mereka berdua masih saling melempar ejekan bahkan untuk malam pertama meskipun mereka dalam satu kamar yang sama, Draco memilih mengalah dan tidur di sofa. Harrieta jadi merasa bersalah karena menghakiminya terlebih dulu.

Harrieta mematikan lampu dan masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Tanpa diketahui Harrieta,Draco menyeringai dalam tidurnya.

Keesokan harinya, Harrieta bangun lebih awal dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta awal drama series yang baru. Sebagai tanda awal di mulai shooting, hanya sebuah undangan makan siang bersama. Dresscodenya pun casual.

Harrieta sedang membantu Draco memilih jam tangannya saat Hermione mengirimkan Link sebuah artikel.

 _ _Harrieta Dorea Potter dan Draco Lucius Malfoy menikah?__

 _ _Dua bintang yang tengah bersinar,Harrieta dan Draco dikabarkan telah melangsungkan pernikahan secara tertutup. Pasangan ini dikenal tidak terlalu bagaimana bisa kedua public figure ini menikah?__

 _ _Kemarin, salah satu jurnalis kami berhasil mendapatkan foto pemberkatan pernikahan dan resepsi pernikahan kedua pasangan ini. Dari Foto - foto yang kami dapatkan, kedua pengantin baru ini terlihat sangat berbahagia. Kami mencoba menkonfirmasi ke agensi mereka masing - masing, namun belum ada jawaban.__

 _ _Rita Steeker__

Harrieta memberikan artikel itu pada Draco. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"tanya Harrieta begitu Draco mengembalikan Smartphonenya. "Konfirmasi pernikahan kita dulu. Kita tidak harus menjelaskannya sekarang"kata Draco.

Mereka pun sepakat untuk memposting sesuatu tentang pernikahan. Harrieta memposting tangannya yang memakai cincin pernikahan sedangkan untuk Draco, Ia memilih mempost foto sepasang cincin pernikahan.

"Kau sudah siap Harrieta?"tanya Draco begitu ia selesai. Harrieta mengangguk. Baik Draco dan Harrieta mengenakan baju dengan warna senada.

Jika Draco memakai kemeja kuning dengan celana panjang hitam makan Harrieta memakan dress selutut berwarna kuning dengan motif bunga matahari.

Sebuah cafe yang akan menjadi salah satu ini menjadi tempat makan siang itu berada. Harrieta duduk disebelah Draco. " Well, selamat atas pernikahan kalian"kata Regulus. Harrieta tersenyum. "Terima kasih Reg"balas Draco.

"Ah kalian belum bertemu dengan pemain lain'kan. Thomas"kata Regulus. Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap menghampiri mereka. "Ku kenalkan, Dean Thomas yang akan menjadi 'Agency' kalian"kata Regulus.

Harrieta menelan ludah. Ia mengutuk dalam hati, kenapa pemuda itu bisa ada disini satu proyek pula. "Lama tak berjumpa, Rietta"sapa Dean Thomas.

"Benar dan Harrieta untukmu Thomas"balas Harrieta berusaha menahan dirinya. Draco meilhat istrinya sekilas.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalian saling kenal"balas Draco.

"Kami sempat dekat dulu"kata Dean.

"Mantan sewaktu sekolah"jawab Harrieta terus terang."Ah Thomas. Aku tahu kau pasti tahu namanya, Draco Malfoy dan ia suamiku".

Pemuda bernama Dean Thomas itu terdiam sesaat. "Wow,Selamat kalau begitu"kata Dean. Draco tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Regulus pun mengenalkan Tiga aktor dan aktris. Daphne Greengrass,Bill Weasley dan Theodore Nott Junior. Disini juga mereka memberikan informasi dan skenario untuk shooting mereka besok.

Draco mengantarkan Harrieta ke lokasi selanjutnya. Tempat dimana Harrieta akan melakukan shooting komersial. Berhubung lokasi pemotretan Draco dan Harrieta berdekatan. Sepanjang perjalanan, baik Draco dan Harrieta menjadi canggung. "Bisa kau jelaskan?"tanya Draco. Harrieta mengganguk.

"Aku dan Thomas, pernah berpacaran selama dua tahun dan menyatakan bosan padaku. "jelas Harrieta."Hari ini adalaha hari pertamaku, bertemu dengannya"

Draco mengangguk. Tentu saja dia mempercayai istrinya tersebut. Ia tahu perasaan tak nyaman Harrieta saat Regulus memperkenalkan mereka. Hal itu merupakan bukti yang kuat.


	7. Sometimes

Sometimes

Harrieta merasa canggung. Bermain di series yang sama dengan suami dan mantan pacar adalah kombinasi terburuk. Belum lagi banyak orang diluar sana meminta penjelasan tentang pernikahannya. Untungnya, Tonks dan Parkinson membuat rencana. Ia dan Draco akan tampil si sebuah acara talkshow yang akan membahas semuanya. Hanya satu acara.

Harrieta tengah berada di lokasi, dimana Draco melakukan pengambilan gambar. Sebenarnya Harrieta sudah menyelesaikan shooting untuk hari ini di lokasi berbeda tapi Draco memintanya untuk menemaninya. Jadi disinilah ia berada.

Perannya dengan peran Draco di series ini sangat bertolak belakang. Harrieta memerankan seorang Hacker yang cantik dengan segala leluconnya sedangkan Draco berperan sebagai seorang pencuri yang tak memiliki emosi.

"Halo, Harriet. Selamat atas pernikahanmu"sapa Daphne.

"Hey, terima kasih. Bagaimana kabarmu?"balas Harrieta.

"Selalu baik. Menunggu suami?"kata Daphne.

"Begitulah, Draco minta di temani. "jawab Harrieta "kau sudah selesai?"

Daphne mengangguk. "Well kita tinggal shooting di base saja"kata Daphne.

"Senang melihatmu disini Greengrass"kata Draco yang baru saja menyelesaikan bagiannya.

"Hey Draco"balas Daphne.

"That's Warp. Kita akan mengambil gambar di base. Ganti pakaian"kata Regulus.

"Well, Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang"kata Harrieta yang berjalan menuju van miliknya. Draco menyusul di belakangnya. Harrieta mengambil jus apel begitu sampai di bus vannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Draco.

"Acara nanti malam"jawab Harrieta. Draco duduk disebelah Harrieta.

"Draco, bagaimana kalau kita jujur bahwa kita di jodohkan? "usul Harrieta yang enggan berbohong. Draco memandang Harrieta sebentar, mempertimbangkan usulan Harrieta. "Meskipun akan ada banyak yang menentang kita dan menyalahkan orang tua kita"balas Draco.

"Kakek Charlus tidak pernah memaksaku. Yang aku lakukan setuju menikah denganmu adalah pilihan"jawab Harrieta. Draco menggengam tangan istrinya itu. "Baiklah, Kita ambil resiko ini"kata Draco pada akhirnya.

Nymphdora Tonks memilih acara talkshow yang dipandu oleh Lee Jordan. Malam ini, Draco dan Harrieta memakai pakaian dengan warna yang sama putih. Draco mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans, sedangkan Harrieta juga kemeja putih dan rok jeans selutut.

Draco dan Harrieta membuat diri mereka nyaman di sofa,setelah mereka di persilahkan duduk oleh Jordan. "Pasangan yang membuat heboh beberapa hari ini, Draco Malfoy dan Harrieta Potter - Malfoy?"kata Jordan.

"Malfoy"kata Draco membenarkan.

"Sebelumnya selamat atas pernikahan kalian dan bagaimana ceritanya. Kalian berdua selalu tidak akur?"tanya Jordan.

"Kami di jodohkan."jawab Harrieta setelah melihat ke arah Draco.

"Pada zaman sekarang ini? Apa yang membuat kalian setuju?"tanya Jordan. Draco mempersilahkan Harrieta menjawab lebih dulu. "Kenapa tidak? Aku single."jawab Harrieta.

"Untuk aku, sebenarnya sebelum aku di jodohkan dengan Harrieta. Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan wanita disebelahku"Aku Draco. Harrieta menatapnya tak percaya.

"Wow, apa itu tadi Harrieta belum mengetahui ini"kata Jordan. Draco tersenyum lebar. Harrieta tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Kau tak pernah mengatakan ini padaku"kata Harrieta.

"Belum"jawab Draco.

"Jadi belum ada hal romantis yang bisa dibagikan?"tanya Jordan.

"Belum"jawab Draco dan Harrieta bersamaan.

"Kalian bermain di satu drama yang sama'kan?"kata Jordan. Draco mengangguk.

"Ada kesempatan untuk berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih"kata Jordan usil.

"I wish"sahut Draco. Harrieta tertawa. "Harrieta bagaimana rasanya menikah?"tanya Jordan.

"Aku nyaman berada di sebelah Draco. Tinggal bersama. Aku harus mengakui, dia suami yang terbaik"jawab Harrieta. Draco pun menyeringai dengan bangga.

"Pertanyaan yang sama dengan nyonya Malfoy, Draco"kata Jordan.

"Dia istri yang baik"jawab Draco simple. Jordan pun bertepuk tangan "Baik sampai disini sesi kita. Kita akan bertemu lagi minggu depan."kata Jordan menutup acaranya. Sekali lagi ia mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan pengantin baru itu.


	8. Love always found the way

Love always found the way

Pasca wawancara tersebut, tentu saja ada yang pro dan kontra mengenai pernikahan ini. Baik Draco dan Harrieta tidak menanggapi hal tersebut. Khusus untuk Draco, ia diundang untuk masuk grup Victoria Secret models husband yang diketuai oleh Adam Levins. Ketika ia mendapatkan undangan tersebut, Harrieta hanya bisa nyengir kuda sambil mengangkat bahu. Well Draco menerimanya.

Draco dan Harrieta semakin akrab. Mereka tak lagi canggung. Hal itu juga berpengaruh pada chemistry mereka di series. Di balik layar, Draco dan Harrieta tampak sudah tahu kebiasaan mereka masing - masing.

Regulus yang melihat hal tersebut, memutuskan untuk menambah scene ciuman mereka berdua. Saat Regulus menyampaikan perihal tersebut pada pasangan penganti baru itu. Sontak saja, wajah Draco dan Harrieta dengan kepiting rebus tak ada bedanya. Mereka sama - sama menghembuskan nafas saat mengetahui scene kiss mereka baru akan diambil dua hari lagi.

"Mau makan malam diluar?"bisik Draco begitu Regulus meninggalkan mereka. "Kita sudah tidak ada pengambilan gambar lagi?"tanya Harrieta.

"Well Scene dansa tadi, itu scene terakhirku untuk hari ini"jawab Draco santai.

"Sceneku bersama Bill, juga yang terakhir untuk hari ini. So ayo makan steak"balas Harrieta yang menarik tangan Draco. Draco hanya tertawa.

Sebuah restoran Steak yang memiliki meja Outdoor menjadi pilihannya. "dua rib eyes dengan mash potato, saus mushroom untukku dan saus black pepper untuknya. Tingkat kematangan medium rare untuk keduanya. "pesan Harrieta yang sudah hafal menu suaminya.

"Milkshake chocolate float buatnya dan teh panas untukku. Ah satu lagi, aku juga memesan sebotol red wine"kata Draco pada pelayan.

Harrieta menghembuskan nafasnya begitu waitress tersebut meninggalkan mereka. Pikiran Harrieta melayang ke scene kiss yang harus ia jalani. Jangan salah sebagai seorang aktris ia sudah banyak mendapatkan kiss scene. Hanya saja kali ini yang jadi patnernya adalah suaminya sendiri. Yang bahkan belum pernah mencium bibirnya. Harrieta menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Heboh sendiri.

Draco tertawa melihat kelakuan istrinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Draco. Pertanyaan Draco tersebut semakin membuat wanita yang duduk di hadapannya ini semakin salah tingkah. "Er… aku.. tidak memikirkan apapun"bantah Harrieta namun semburat merah diwajahnya berkata lain. "Kau tidak pintar berbohong dear"balas Draco membuat Harrieta semakin malu. Untungnya, pelayan mengantarkan pesanan minum mereka. Harrieta memainkan sedotan sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Rieta, jangan terlalu memikirkan kiss scene itu atau kau ingin aku menciummu"goda Draco yang senang melihat wajah istrinya memerah karena malu. "Aaa.. berhenti menggodaku atau aku harus rumah sakit untuk mengganti jantung"kata Harrieta.

"Mengganti jantung?"kata Draco bingung.

"Iya. Akibat berdetak kencang melebihi batas yang seharusnya"jawab Harrieta. Kini ganti wajah Draco yang memerah.

Kedua sejoli itu pun menghabiskan malam mereka dan meninkmati red wine.

Draco memapah Harrieta yang sudah setengah mabuk itu kembali ke van mereka. Harrieta memang tidak kuat minum. Buktinya, ia baru meminum setengah gelas wine, Harrieta langsung mabuk.

Draco menidurkan istrinya dikasur. Ia melepas sepatu dan meletakkan tas tangan Harrieta. Draco juga menyelimuti tubuh Harrieta agar tidak kedinginan. "Selamat tidur"kata Draco. Ketika Draco hendak bangun, Harrieta yang setengah sadar menarik tangan Draco hingga tubuh pemuda itu berada diatas istrinya, Harrieta juga mencium bibir Draco membuat kedua mata berwarna abu - abu itu terbelalak kaget.

"Kau memiliki rasa yang manis, suamiku"kata Harrieta yang kemudian tertidur. Meninggalkan Draco dengan wajahnya yang memerah.


	9. Erm What

Erm What

Keesokkan pagi harinya, Harrieta terbangun dari tidurnya. Suara panggilan telepon dari Hermione membangunkannya. "Ya Halo"jawab Harrieta setengah sadar. Tangan kanan hendak bersandar. Saat itulah, ia merasakan sesuatu seperti tangan, "Harrieta, Aku sudah menerima gajimu dari Victoria.."kata Hermione. Harrieta tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkataan Hermione. Ia melihat ke arah sebelah tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia menyadari bahwa Draco tidur disebelahnya. Refleks, ia langsung memeriksa pakaiannya. Harrieta menarik nafas lega, kala bajunya tetap sama. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Harrieta, kau mendengarkan ku?"tanya Hermione dari sambungan telepon.

"Ya ada apa ?"balas Harrieta.

"Aku bilang kau harus menghubungi Lupin mengenai pembayaran dan tanda tangan rumah di Malibu. Ada apa ? kau tidak pernah tidak konsen jika kita melakukan pembicaraan tentang pembelian rumah."kata Hermione.

"Mione, Aku bangun disamping Draco. Satu tempat tidur"jawab Harrieta.

"Apa masalahnya? Kalian sudah menikah"kata Hermione.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku,"balas Harrieta sambil memijat keningnya.

"Well, biasakan. Aku akan menemui di Lokasi satu jam lagi dan aku akan membawakan cokelat panas juga apple pie"kata Hermione mengakhiri teleponnya.

Harrieta menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia segera mandi. Dalam pikiran, ia berpikir bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Draco hari ini. Hari ini Harrieta memakai kaos dengan gambar labu dan celana pendek jeans. Draco masih tertidur. Harrieta segera menghubungi paman Lupin. Harrieta memiliki hobi membeli property di seluruh dunia. Ia memiliki rumah di Hollywood dan Miami. Kini ia juga memiliki rumah di Malibu. Sebagai seseorang yang pekerjaannya berpindah - pindah, daripada menginap di hotel akan lebih baik bila memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri. Khusus untuk London, Harrieta tidak membeli. Ia akan tinggal di manor suaminya,tentu saja.

"Paman Lupin, Hermione menyuruhku menghubungimu"kata Harrieta lewat telepon. Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut, Saat Lupin menanyakan, ia akan membeli rumah dimana lagi. Gadis itu ingin memiliki kamar hotel permanen di Paris. "Anggaplah tempat itu milik mu"kata Paman Lupin.

Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin adalah teman - teman ayahnya yang jadi Favorite. Paman Lupin yang bekerja di bagian Properti selalu mengurus investasi rumahnya yang akan berguna di masa depan. Sedangkan Sirius, beliau dan Hermione adalah orang yang menentukan jenis pekerjaan yang diterima Harrieta. Biasanya Hermione akan memberikan pilihan untuknya.

Draco Harrieta mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya. "Pagi"kata Draco. Seketika itu juga wajah Harrieta memerah."Ah pagi, Aku akan keluar sebentar"kata Harrieta yang segera keluar dari van. Draco mengangguk. Harrieta menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku harus bagaimana?"keluhnya.

Sementara Draco dengan santai, mendi dan merapikan rambutnya. Saat itulah, ia mengingat kejadian semalam. "Aku dan Harrieta berciuman tapi Harrieta tidak sadar."kata Draco menutup matanya. Bukannya tidak suka,ia menyukainya hal tersebut bahkan ingin lebih. Bagian Harrieta tidak sadar itu yang membuatnya merasa seperti seorang pencuri.

"Draco, kau disini?"tanya Blaise diluar.

"Ya"jawab Draco yang membuka pintu Van.

"Really, Draco kau memiliki Van sendiri tapi beberapa hari ini. Aku hanya bisa menemukanmu di Van istrimu. Apa kau tidak bisa lepas dari istrimu?"goda Blaise. Draco segera melempar managernya itu dengan buku. "Diamlah"kata Draco.

"Istrimu sedang ada di tenda makanan bersama Hermione. Kelihatannya sedang mendiskusikan pekerjaan selanjutnya"kata Blaise.

Pekerjaan yang dimaksud Blaise adalah drama series dimana ayahnya menjadi pemeran utama. James berperan sebagai penulis novel kriminal beranak satu. Tentu saja,James merekomendasikan Harrieta untuk berperan sebagai putrinya. "Hermione, berapa jarak antara drama ini dan drama ayahku?" tanya Harrieta.

"Dua bulan. Kenapa?"tanya sahabatnya itu bingung.

"Well, aku ingin melakukan beristirahat. Mungkin pemotretan sana sini."jelas Harrieta.

"Baiklah, Kau tahu Regulus sudah menawari season 2 untuk drama ini tahun depan. "kata Hermione.

"Aku ikut selama, tidak bentrok dengan VS"balas Harrieta.

"Managemn VS bilang padaku, mereka ingin kau melakukan pengambilan gambar komersial di Paris Minggu depan"kata Hermione.

"Ok, gunakan pesawat Jet pribadi. Kalau bisa aku ingin menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu - dua hari."balas Harrieta.

"Note"kata Hermione. Harrieta mengunyah apple pienya.


	10. Confession

Confession

Beberapa hari kemudian, Harrieta sebisa mungkin menghindari Draco, kecuali saat mereka ada scene bersama. Harrieta masih tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi Draco pasca mereka tidur bersama. Draco sendiri mencoba membuka pembicaraan namun, Harrieta gencar menghindarinya. Draco berpikir apa mungkin Harrieta sadar ciuman itu.

Sebisa - bisanya Harrieta menghindar. Akhirnya tiba saat scene first kiss mereka di drama ini. Karena adegan ini adalah adegan dimana Harrieta akan menangis dan Draco menciumnya. Harrieta membutuhkan waktu untuk mengeluarkan air mata secara alami. Ia menghindari menggunakan obat tetes mata.

Lima menit, adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat Harrieta menangis "Kau siap?"tanya Regulus. Nyonya muda Malfoy itu mengangguk. Dalam hati, Harrieta berharap ia bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam sekali take.

Harrieta dan Draco saling berhadapan memainkan peran mereka masing - membaca linenya. Disinilah Draco harus memeluk dan mencium Harrieta tiba - tiba.

Draco mencium Harrieta sesuai adegan lalu ia harus mengucapkan kalimatnya. Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Harrieta bersiap untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya. Tiba - tiba saja, Draco mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf aku lupa lineku"kata Draco. "Tidak apa. Kita ulang dari awal"kata Regulus. Sementara wajah Harrieta merah karena malu.

Dengan demikian, mereka mengulang scene itu lima kali. Di scene keempat, Harrieta menyadari seringai Draco yang menandakan itu dengan sengaja. "Paman Regulus, bagaiman dengan ciuman kami? Bisa digunakan?"tanya Harrieta.

"Iya bisa digunakan"jawab Regulus.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita ulang dari sehabis ciuman itu?"usul berpikir sejenak. "Bisa. Kita bisa lakukan itu"kata Regulus.

Harrieta kembali ke posisinya. Draco pun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sempurna. Ia menggandeng tangan Harrieta, bahkan ketika Regulus mengakhiri pengambilan gambar untuk hari ini. Draco tetap menggandeng tangan Harrieta. Ia membawa Harrieta ke dalam bus Vannya.

Draco mengurung Harrieta dalam dua lengannya. "Ada masalah apa? Kau menghindariku. Istriku tersayang"tanya Draco dengan nada berbahaya. Wajah Harrieta langsung memerah. "Aku malu. Kita bangun satu tempat tidur. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapimu"jawab Harrieta. Mendengar penjelasan itu, raut wajah Draco melembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Nyonya Malfoy"kata Draco. Mendengar pengakuan itu, mau tidak mau membuatnya luluh. Draco kembali mencium bibir mungil tersebut. Harrieta terdiam sesaat sebelum ia membalas ciuman itu dan menutup matanya. Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat wajah Harrieta yang memerah. Harrieta membuka matanya. "Draco,Aku… aku tidak mau kehilanganmu"aku Harrieta. Bilang ia egois. Tapi ia tidak mau melepaskan pria yang menjadi suaminya. Draco kembali menciumnya. Ia menggendong Harrieta dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Timeskip.

Harrieta kembali terbangun dipelukan Draco. "Hei"sapa Draco santai.

"Hei? Kau membuat pinggangku sakit. Hanya itu sapaanmu"kata Harrieta bersembunyi di dada bidang Draco. "Maafkan aku Nyonya Malfoy"jawab Draco. "Kau beruntung hari ini tidak ada jadwal"kata Harrieta.

"Aku tahu."kata Draco "Kita bisa tidur seharian"

"Aku butuh mandi". Harrieta pun turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.


	11. Honeymoon planning

Honeymoon Planing

Tak terasa, setengah tahun sudah berlalu untuk menyelesaikan season satu drama ini dan tentu saja Harrieta dan Draco semakin mesra. Mereka bahkan merencanakan bulan madu setelah drama ini. Hari ini, mereka menyelesaikan last scene untuk season ini.

Scene terakhir untuk season satu ini adalah dimana mereka harus berpencar mengamankan diri. Tentu saja mereka berhasil menyelesaikan scene itu dengan gemilang. "Okay .. Warp. Terima kasih semuanya"kata Regulus.

Daphne dan Harrieta saling berpelukan. "Kau akan ikut season 2'kan?"tanya Daphne.

"Tentu saja"jawab Harrieta.

"Apa rencana kalian setealah drama ini?"tanya Theo.

"Aku berkencan dengan seorang model perancis. Ia akan debut di Victoria Secret Fashion show tahun depan"kata Bill.

"Maksudmu Fleur Declaour?"kata Harrieta senang.

"Kau mengenal Fleur"kata Bill.

"Kami bekerja sama beberapa kali. Ia orang yang menyenangkan"balas Harrieta.

"Kami akan bulan madu ke perancis"kata Draco.

"Bora-bora"

"Perancis"

"Bora - bora Draco"

"Perancis Nyonya Malfoy"kata Draco. Seperti itulah pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Kalau aku boleh saran, bagaimana dengan Venesia"usul Theodore.

"Ah benar. Paris mungkin kota cinta tapi Venesia kota yang paling romantis."kata Daphne.

"Akan kami pikirkan"jawab Harrieta.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian itu untuk berbicara dan makan . Theo akan melakukan action drama juga akan menjalankan shooting movie sehabis bulan madu. Harrieta akan melanjutkan season drama ke tiga bersama ayahnya. Dean akan mengeluarkan album baru. Daphnelah yang berangkat lebih dulu. Ia pamit karena ada jadwal radio on air. Draco dan Harrieta pun mengendarai mobil kesayangannya bersama istrinya menuju Manor.

"Home sweet home"kata Harrieta begitu sampai dimanor."Kau benar"balas Draco.

"Aku ingin berendam"kata Harrieta.

"Boleh aku ikut Nyonya Malfoy"goda Draco

"Pervert" balas Harrieta yang turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam tertawa dan menyusul istrinya.

Memanjakan diri setelah setengah tahun bekerja adalah sebuah keharusan bagi Harrieta. Seperti sekarang ini, Harrieta tengah menikmati berendam air hangat dengan segelas es soda lemon ditangannya. Kalau saja, Draco tidak ada di hadapannya semuanya sudah sempurna. "Kau tahu kita harus memutuskan kita akan berbulan madu kemana?"kata Draco.

"Bora - bora"jawab Harrieta cepat.

"Paris,My dear wife"balas Draco.

"Kenapa kau menolak Bora - bora,My Lovely Husband"tanya Harrieta.

"Pantai dan aku tidak memiliki hubungannya yang begitu bagus"jawab Draco.

"Draco kau sadar. Aku memiliki Villa di Malibu dan Miami"

"Aku berarti aku harus keluar villa kan. Kenapa kau tidak menyukai Paris"ganti Draco yang bertanya.

"Aku menyukai Paris tapi sedang bosan dengan kota itu. Pilihan lain? Venesia mungkin"usul Harrieta.

"Baiklah Venesia."kata Draco setuju.


	12. Back to reality

Back to Reality

Dua minggu adalah waktu yang cukup bagi pasangan pengantin baru yang di mabuk asmara itu untuk memadu kasih di masa bulan madu mereka. Kini saatnya mereka untuk kembali ke pekerjaan mereka.

Harrieta tengah duduk bersama Hermione dan Percy. Mereka akan menandatangani kontrak ambassador. Sebuah brand parfum terkenal ingin Harrieta menjadi ambassdor mereka. Tom Riddle adalah Ceo brand yang akan mereka temui.

"Ah maafkan aku terlambat"kata Tom dengan senyumnya yang penuh kharisma. "Tidak apa. Aku yang datang terlalu cepat"balas Harrieta sopan.

"Jadi bagaimana kita bisa tanda tangani sekarang? Setelah Tuan Weasley di sini membaca kontraknya"kata Tom Riddle. Harrieta mengangguk. Selagi Percy membaca kontrak, mata Tom Riddle mengamati Harrieta dari atas sampai kebawah. Harrieta memang tidak memperhatikan hal tersebut namun Hermione memperhatikan. "Panjangnya waktu kontrak satu tahun?"kata Percy.

"Tuan Tom Riddle bagaimana kalau enam bulan dahulu?"kata Hermione. Harrieta melihat sahabatnya. Jarang bagi Hermione untuk mempercepat kontrak kecuali Hermione miliki firasat yang buruk. "Miss Granger, Apa ada yang salah dengan surat kontrak itu?"tanya Tom.

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja Harrieta memiliki jadwal yang padat. Kami tidak ingin membuat kecewa anda"kata Hermione.

"Bagaimana dengan pendapat nona Potter?"tanya Tom.

"Pertama tuan Riddle, Nyonya Malfoy. Kedua aku setuju dengan usul Hermione"kata Harrieta.

"Kalau begitu baiklah Nona . Ah Nyonya Malfoy enam bulan"kata Tom Riddle yang segera mengganti kontrak mereka. Harrieta dan Hermione pun pamit dengan alasan masih ada pekerjaan.

Tom Riddle memandang kepergian Harrieta dengan sebuah seringaian. Ia menyeringai. Dikepala terekam bentuk tubuh Nona Potter. Ia akan menjadi Nona Potter bukan Nyonya Malfoy bagi dirinya. Harrieta Potter akan menjadi Harrieta Riddle sebentar lagi.


	13. Telling Him?

Telling Him ?

Harrieta memang tidak memperhatikan bukan berarti ia bodoh. Hermione memberitahunya soal tatap Riddle yang terkesan melecehkan padanya. Hermione telah memberikan pertolongan ketika memperpendek kontraknya. Ia menyarankan agar Harrieta memberitahu hal ini pada Draco.

Ia bimbang. Ia masih bingung dengan sifat Draco. Apakah bijaksana memberitahu hal ini pada tak menunjukkannya, ia yakin Draco memiliki sifat cemburu dan posesif tingkat dewa.

Saat shooting Leverage, di sela - sela waktu istirahat. Ia dan Theo sering bercanda. Theo sering menggendongnya. Ya di banding dengan pemeran lain, Ia lebih akrab dengan Theo. Harrieta selalu mendapati pandangan tajam dan dingin dari Draco. Biasanya hal itu akan berakhir,diatas ranjang dan pasti menyebabkan pinggang Harrieta sakit.

Oleh karena itu, Harrieta enggan memberitahu Draco masalah ini. Ia tidak tahu apa reaksi dari Draco jika mengetahui masalah ini. "Jadwal Draco hari?"tanya Harrieta. Hermione menarik nafas. "Pemotretan di salah satu studio."jawab sahabat yang juga managernya itu.

"Baiklah, kita kesana"balas Harietta.

Harrieta menghampiri Blaise yang tengah menunggu Draco. "Hei, Rietta"sapa Blaise.

"Hei, Draco masih lama?"tanya Harrieta. Blaise melihat jam tangannya. "Sebentar lagi ia akan selesai"kata Blaise. Melihat Draco melakukan pemotretan membuatnya berpikir. Haruskah ia pensiun menjadi model dan terjun seratus persen ke dunia akting menemani suaminya?

Menjadi seorang model, ia harus siap untuk travelling kemana pun. Hal itu mungkin bisa ia lakukan ketika ia lajang. Saat ini ia sudah menikah tentu saja ada suami yang harus di urus. "Nyonya Malfoy apa yang kau pikiran?"kata Draco yang baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretannya.

Harrieta tersenyum, memeluk Draco. Aroma Citrus menyapu penciuman Harrieta. "Ada jadwal setelah ini?"tanya Harrieta. Draco melihat ke arah Blaise. "Kau punya waktu satu jam sebelum wawancara di stasiun radio"kata Blaise.

"Mau makan siang?"tawar Draco. Harrieta mengangguk.

Sebuah restoran yang menyajikan makanan italia menjadi pilihan mereka berdua. "Aku mau pamit. Malam ini aku terbang ke Paris untuk pembuatan komersial video"kata Harrieta. Draco mengangguk.

"Dray, Aku ingin pensiun menjadi model. Bolehkah?"tanya Harrieta.

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku masih sanggup menghidupimu dan membelikan apa pun keinginanmu"kata Draco. Ia setuju jika Harrieta pensiun menjadi model. Setidaknya Harrieta memiliki waktu lebih untuknya. Pada akhirnya Harrieta menceritakan tentang kecurigaan Hermione. Mendengarkan cerita istrinya, rahang Draco mengeras. Ia belum menunjukkan taringnya dan bulu serigalanya. Dari sebelum menikah hingga sekarang tidak ada yang boleh memandang Harrieta dengan pandang tidak pantas.


	14. Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Thomas Marvolo

Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior

Draco Lucius Marvolo dan Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior, dua tuan muda dari dua perusahaan raksasa yang di tumbuh di dua lingkungan berbeda meski mereka sama - sama pewaris.

Draco tumbuh dilingkungan dengan harta dan kasih sayang yang melimpah ruah meski Lucius selalu mengharapkan ekspetasi yang lebih dari putranya. Contohnya saja, Saat Draco memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak ayahnya di dunia perfileman. Lucius hanya memberi saran. "Jangan memalukan keluarga Malfoy".

Tumbuh dengan bergelimang harta dan kasih sayang, bukan berarti Draco tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang polos dengan hati bak malaikat justru sifat jelek dari kakeknya dan ayahnya, ah tidak mungkin dari seluruh kepala keluarga Malfoy menurun padanya. Egois,manja,keras kepala,licik dan Possesive.

Harrieta berumur sebelas tahun, saat Draco menyadari keberadaannya. Gadis kecil bermarga Potter itu memulai debutnya di drama tv series yang juga dibintangi James. Dari situlah,obesesi Draco pada Harrieta dimulai. Ia juga mulai ikut terjun ke dunia yang sama dengan objek obsesinya.

Saat Harrieta memulai debut pertamanya di Victoria Secret pada usianya yang ke enam belas tahun dan mulai secara permanent di ajang fashion show terbesar dunia. Draco mulai membuat kuil kecil tersembunyi di kamarnya .

Sebuah kuil kecil yang berisikan foto - foto Harrieta baik yang official,candid,dan berbagai angle melengkapi koleksinya. Berada di dunia yang sama dengan Harrieta tidak cukup bagi Draco. Ia butuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat nona muda Potter itu tak melupakan dirinya. Draco pun mulai memancing emosi gadis itu. Pada awalnya Harrieta tak menanggapi, namun lama - kelamaan Harrieta menanggapi segala umpan yang dilempar oleh Draco dengan senang hati. Alhasil dua public figure itu di kenal saling sindir.

Kedekatan Harrieta dengan Cedric meskipun hanya sebagai asupan bagi para shipper mereka. Tak urung membuat Draco cemburu dan kesal, tentu saja pelampiasannya adalah membuat masalah dengan gadis berbola mata hijau tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior, Berbanding terbalik dengan Draco. Tom Riddle adalah anak haram ayahnya dengan ibunya Merope Gaunt. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, membuatnya di asuh oleh keluarga Riddle. Ah bukan diasuh namun diperkerjakan. Sedari kecil, Tom harus bekerja di keluarga ayahnya untuk mendapatkan makanan.

Saat Tom beranjak remaja, ia mulai merencanakan balas dendam dan mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya. Untuk awalnya, ia membunuh dua adik satu ayahnya. Memastikan tidak ada penghalang dijalan menjadi seorang pewaris.

Yang keduam Tom menggunakan charmnya untuk memanipulasi, kakeknya. Membuat dirinya seperti orang suci di mata kakeknya, menobatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai cucu kesayangan kakeknya. Ia juga memastikan ayahnya tidak mendapat sepeser pun warisan dari kakeknya. Untuk memastikan hal tersebut, ia membuat ayahnya masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Dengan begitu, statusnya sebagai pewaris satu - satunya berjalan mulus.


	15. Never wake up, Sleeping Dragon

Never Wake up, Sleeping Dragon

Pasca pemberitahuan, Harrieta tentang Tom Riddle. Draco memutar otaknya. Ia menyiapkan langkah - langkah yang ia ambil. Pertama, Ia membutuhkan informasi tentang Tom Riddle. Untuk itu ia menggerakan anak buahnya secara rahasia untuk mengali lebih dalam. Keluarga Malfoy merupakan salah satu keluarga bangsawan tertua. Mereka miliki bisnis legal dan ilegal. Draco menggunakan anak buah yang disediakan oleh Lucius untuk mendapatkan informasi.

Kedua, memperlihatkan pada public bahwa ia benar - benar mencintai istrinya. Draco berusaha memberikan kejutan - kejutan kecil pada istrinya dan tentu saja dengan paparazzi yang tersembunyi. Seperti saat Harrieta melakukan pengambilan gambar di paris untuk satu brand ternama. Draco muncul dengan buket besar bunga Lily putih dan mawar pink dan sekotak kue favorite kesukaan Harrieta. Tentu saja momen itu, di abadikan para kuli tinta yang sengaja di panggil oleh Draco. Dengan kecepatan teknologi saat ini, dalam waktu singkat foto mereka berdua tersebar di banyak portal berita. Contoh yang lain lagi, masih di Paris. Draco dan Harrieta terlihat berbelanja di salah satu mall tersebut. Pewaris Malfoy itu memanjakan istrinya dengan membelikan barang - barang mewah.

Di lain kesempatan, ganti Harrieta muncul dengan makanan kesukaan Draco yang ia masak sendiri di salah satu pemotretan cover aktor tersebut. Lagi - lagi paparazzi siap mengabadikan momen tersebut. Dengan momen - momen romantis mereka, para fans mereka langsung menyematkan pasangan paling romantis pada mereka. Belum lagi, sentuhan kecil saat mereka menghadiri berbagai event.

Ketiga, Memastikan Harrieta hamil secepatnya. Draco hampir tiap malam meminta jatahnya pada istrinya yang berakibat Harrieta selalu bangun kesiangan. Draco bahkan menghitung masa - masa kesuburan istrinya. Yang dapat dipastikan dimana pun mereka berada, entah itu Hawaii, Hollywood atau villa Harrieta di Miami. Pasangan suami istri itu selalu berakhir diranjang.

Seperti malam ini, Harrieta tertidur di dada bidang Draco. Sementara Draco membelai lembut punggung istrinya. "Kau sudah tidur?"tanya Draco.

"Hampir"jawab Harrieta dengan mata terpejam, "Aku lelah sekali". Draco tertawa kecil. "Wajar Love, kita bermain lebih dari tiga ronde"kata Draco. Pewaris Malfoy itu mencium keningnya. "Tidurlah"

Ditempat lain, Lebih tepatnya di kantor Riddle. Tom berdiri menghadap Jendela. Kantornya terlihat berantakan. Majalah,Tabloid,surat kabar memberitakan kemesraan pengantin baru Malfoy-Potter. Seakan - akan pewaris Malfoy itu, menegaskan pada dunia bahwa Harrieta adalah miliknya.

Tom mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menghisapnya. Otak jeniusnya berpikir bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan Harrieta.

Draco terbangun dengan suara Harrieta tengah muntah di kamar mandi. Merasa khawatir, Draco langsung menemui istrinya. "Ada apa?"tanya Draco yang membantu mengikat rambut istrinya.

Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku salah makan"jawab Harrieta yang baru saja menggosok giginya. Harrieta berbalik memandang Draco. "Mandilah, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan"kata Harrieta. Draco mengangguk dan mencium kening istrinya.

Waffle dan teh Inggris adalah pilihan Harrieta. Ia mulai mengambil beberapa bahan dan cetakan waffle. Memasak sudah mendarah daging bagi Harrieta. Ibunya sudah mengajarinya memasak dari ia berusia sepuluh tahun.

Harrieta menyiapkan Maple Syrup. Menata meja makan. Seusai ia menyiapkan sarapan. Ia segera ke kamar untuk berdandan. Jadwalnya hari ini adalah menuju kantor salah satu brand ternama untuk menyiapkan Fashion Show tahun depan.


	16. I am Pregnant

I am Pregnant

Seusai ia mengurus pekerjaannya, di salah satu kantor fashion ternama denga segala fitting pakaian. Harrieta diundang untuk makan siang bersama ibu dan ibu mertuanya. Lily dan Narcissa memasak makanan favorite Harrieta. Harrieta ingin membantu, tapi tiba - tiba saja perutnya terasa mual. Melihat kondisi Harrieta tak pelak membuat kedua ibu itu memaksanya untuk mencoba tiga test pack dan memaksanya melakukan tes Lab untuk mengetahui apakah ia hamil atau tidak.

Karena mengikuti ibu dan ibu mertuanya, Akhirnya Bersama dengan kedua ibunya, Harrieta menemui paman Severus yang berkerja sebagai dokter. Perasaan Harrieta pada salah satu sahabatnya itu masih sama, mengerikan. Seperti saat ini, suasana hening menyelimuti ruang kantor Dokter Snape. "Selamat, Kalian akan segera mendapatkan cucu"kata Severus.

Narcissa dan Lily memeluk Harrieta sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang - ulang. "Aku harus memberitahu Draco."kata Harrieta. Ia tidak percaya kini di tubuhnya terdapat sebuah kehidupan.

"Tentu saja, Aku akan mengantarkanmu"kata Lily. Draco tengah melakukan commercial video. Ia cukup kaget ketika Ibunya dan ibu mertuanya bersama istrinya datang ke lokasi. Wajah Harrieta tersenyum cerah . Harrieta menunggu Draci break syuting. Ketika Draco mendekat, Harrieta segera memberika hasil labnya pada Draco. "Kau Positif"kata Draco tak percaya. Harrieta mengangguk malu - malu. "Aku Hamil!"teriak Draco, membuat Harrieta tertawa. "Draco sayang, aku yang hamil"balas Harrieta. Draco pun menggendong Harrieta. "Aku akan menjadi Ayah"kata Draco. Harrieta mereka sadari, Narcissa merekam moment itu dan mempostingnya di akun media sosial dengan caption. "Nak,Istrimu yang hamil bukan kamu"


	17. Lost

Lost

Kabar mengenai kehamilan Harrieta tentu saja tersebar luas. Para rekan public figure pun memberikan selamat. Fans Harrieta dan Draco pun mengucapkan selamat. Lucius tentu saja menyambut penerus keluarga Malfoy. Berbanding terbalik dengan Lucius, James malah mengucapkan berulang - ulang bahwa ia tidak siap menjadi kakek.

Draco sangat menjaga istrinya. Jika ia tidak ada jadwal, bisa dipastikan Draco akan mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi. Draco bahkan memperkerjakan seorang perawat untuk menjaga istrinya. Ia juga membuatkan susu ibu hamil untuk istrinya setiap pagi.

Hermione pun meminta Sirius,mantan penyanyi Rocker yang banting setir menjadi businessman untuk mengurangi jadwal Harrieta. Abaraxas dan Charlus pun tak sabar menantikan cucu buyut mereka. Remus Lupin yang baru saja menyelesaikan pembelian kamar hotel di paris, menghadiahkan sebuah villa di Swiss.

Semua kebahagian itu berbanding terbalik dengan seseorang. Di meja kantornya terdapat banyak majalah yang memberitakan kehamilan Harrieta dan reaksi bahagia Draco. Tom Riddle duduk di singgasananya. Kehamilan bidadarinya tentu saja diluar rencananya. Ia harus menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkan mahluk yang ada di dalam rahim Harrieta. Tentu saja, Harrieta akan mengandung, tapi anak yang dikandung Harrieta harus dari benihnya. Tom Riddle menyeringai, melihat CCTV membuatnya memiliki ide. Ia menelepon Bartemius Crouch Junior untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Pagi ini, Harrieta tidak memiliki jadwal. Hermione memastikan itu. Hermione ingin ia beristirahat. Hannah Abbot perawatnya baru masuk siang nanti. Draco memiliki jadwal interview pagi ini secara live, tapi ia berjanji akan makan siang dirumah. Draco bahkan meminta Harrieta membuatkan Pie apple sebagai dessertnya.

Merasa kesepian, Harrieta memutuskan bermain dengan biolanya. Sebuah lagu romantis berjudul A song from secret garden yang sudah ia kuasai semenjak SMA itu mengalun indah dari jari jemarinya. Saat Harrieta menikmati permainan biolanya, sebuah panggilan masuk ke handphonenya.

"Ya ? Hallo?"kata Harrieta menjawab panggilan tersebut. Ia meletakkan biolanya dengan hati - hati. "Nyonya Malfoy, saya salah satu karyawan tuan Black. Nona Granger mengatakan bahwa ada kontrak yang harus di selesaikan dengan tuan Riddle . Bisakan anda menemui beliau. Nona Granger mengatakan akan menunggu disana sekarang"kata Seorang wanita.

"Ah. Aku akan segera kesana"jawab Harrieta tanpa curiga. Harrieta segera memakai pakaian formal dan mengemudi menuju kantor dimana perusahaan Riddle berada.

Bartemious Crouch Junior berjalan menuju lobby kantor, dimana mereka memiliki tangga yang tengah di bersihkan dan sebuah papan peringatan tentang lantai licin. Bartemious mengambil papan itu dan menyembunyikan papan peringatan tersebut. Hal itu bertepatan dengan Harrieta yang mengenakan dress putih tanpa lengan dan blazer berwarna hijau muda yang tampak turun dari mobilnya. Gadis berbola mata hijau itu pun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya ke sebuah petugas Valet.

Dengan terburu - buru, ia melewati pintu otomatis. Harrieta berjalan menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke meja repsionis. Harrieta yang tidak mengetahui tangga itu licin pun setengah berlari, Harrieta melihat jam tangannya, ketika ia tergelincir. Di anak tangga kelima, Ia pun jatuh bergelinding ke bawah. Harrieta tak sadarkan diri dan darah mulai mengalir kedua pahanya. Orang - orang mulai berkerumul.

Dari balik CCTV, Tom menyeringai. Ia pun segera memainkan perannya sebagai orang baik yang tak tahu apa - apa. Ia memposisikan dirinya secara tak sengaja hendak keluar dan pura - pura terkejut. Ia pun menyuruh anak buahnya menghubungi rumah sakit dan menghubungi agensi yang menaungi Harrieta. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.


	18. Lost (2)

Lost (2)

Dokter Severus Snape baru saja menyelesaikan round up memeriksa pasien - pasiennya, Ketika ia melihat sebuah ambulans berhenti di unit gawat darurat. "Ada apa?"tanya Severus pada rekan kerjanya.

"Seorang wanita terjatuh dari tangga"kata Minerva McGonagall yang menjabat sebagai Dokter kepala residen. Pintu ambulans pun terbuka menampilkan Justin Flinch-Fletch yang memengang oksigen ditangannya. "Terpeleset dari tangga, Luka pada kepala dan pendarahan."jelas Justin.

Minerva McGonagall segera mengambil alih. Sevrus yang menyadari siapa yang terjatuh segera memberitahu Minerva tentang kehamilan muda Harrieta. "Panggil Poppy sekarang"perintah Minerva.

"Spinnet, Hubungi nomor daruratnya"kata Severus yang segera bergabung dengan Minerva.

Ditempat lain, Blaise Zabini setengah berlari menemui Draco yang akan bersiap menjadi cameo di sebuah series. "Draco, Harrieta di rumah sakit. Seseorang dari rumah sakit memberitahu"kata Blaise. Mendengar kabar itu, Draco segera berdiri. "Aku akan kesana,"kata Draco.

"Bagaimana dengan pengambilan gambarmu?"tanya Blaise.

"Carikan pengganti atau aku bersedia membayar penalty"jawab Draco yang bergegas menuju mobilnya. Yang dipikiran Draco hanyalah keadaan Harrieta dan Janin yang dikandung Istrinya.

Blaise menyetir mobil, Ia sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Draco menyetir mobil. Draco yang terpaksa menuruti Blaise segera menghubungi Hermione. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Instingnya mengatakan ada yang janggal. Biasanya baik Hermione ataupun Harrieta akan memberitahu jadwal Harrieta. Pagi ini Harrieta tidak ada jadwal dan lebih mencurikan lagi. Hermione mengatakan kejadian Harrieta jatuh saat berada di gedung Riddle. Untuk apa istrinya kesana. Semua pertanyaan itu ada di Otak Draco.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Keluarganya dan Keluarga Harrieta termasuk Hermione ada disana. Narcissa langsung memeluk putranya. "Bagaimana keadaan Harrieta?"tanya Draco.

"Ia selamat"kata Lily namun wajahnya masih menunjukkan kesedihan "Tapi janin yang dikandungnya tidak." Kedua kaki serasa lemas. "Apa Harrieta tahu?"tanya Draco. Suaranya gemetar. Narcissa mengangguk. "Temui dia Draco. Hermione dan Sirius menyelidiki ini"sambung Lucius. Draco memandang ayahnya tak mengerti. "Tampaknya ada yang memancing Harrieta menuju gedung Riddle. Biarkan yang lain mengurusnya. Temui istrimu"kata Abaraxas. Draco langsung memahami maksud kakeknya itu.

Draco memasuki ruangan perawatan. Harrieta tengah terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan ia tengah menangis. "Rieta"panggil Draco. Harrieta mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya memerah. Ia segera berlutut, menarik kemeja Draco pelan. "Maafkan aku,Maafkan aku. Draco aku minta maaf"kata Harrieta berulang - ulang seperti mantra. Draco langsung memeluk istrinya. "Bukan salahmu"balas Draco menarik nafasnya.


	19. Delusional Man

Delusional Man

Tom Riddle merayakan keberhasilannya menghilangkan janin menjijikan dari rahim bidadarinya dengan meminum red wine. Tom memandang foto wanita yang diakuinya sebagai calon istrinya. "Harrieta sayang, Kau berterima kasih padaku atas hilangnya janin yang tidak kau inginkan dirahimu'kan. Kau menunggu aku memberikan benihku'kan. Jangan khawatir sayang. Kau akan segera menemaniku. Kau tak perlu khawatir mengenai perceraianku. Aku yang akan mengurusnya untukmu"kata Tom sambil tertawa keras hanyut dalam delusinya.

Di rumah sakit, Draco dengan setia menunggui istrinya yang terlelap tidur. Bisa dipastikan, Harrieta membutuhkan terapi dan tempat tenang. Oleh karena itu, Draco mengatur agar Harrieta bisa istirahat dari dunia hiburan. Ia mengirim Harrieta dan Andromeda bibinya yang bekerja sebagai Ahli Kejiwaan untuk pergi ke villa Harrieta di Swiss.

Hermione dan Sirius mendapati bahwa kecelakaan Harrieta terjadi karena petugas kebersihan lalai memasang tanda lantai basah yang menurut Hermione janggal. Pasalnya petugas kebersihan yang terkait, Dengan tegas, mengatakan bahwa ia memasang tanda itu. Kini Hermione bersama Percy tengah mengusahakan agar mereka mendapatkan bukti rekaman CCTV.

Yang membuat Draco tambah pusing adalah bulan depan season dua dari Leverage akan mulai syuting. Untungnya Sirius menjelaskan pada Regulus. Regulus pun memberikan kelonggaran pada Harrieta. Draco membelai rambut Harrieta lembut. Yang paling penting baginya adalah Harrieta sehat dan bisa kembali ceria.


	20. Hiding

Hiding

Kabar kecelakaan Harrieta diketahui oleh publik. Hari ini Draco, Lucius,Narcissa, James dan Lily duduk di studio televisi . Mereka akan melakukan wawancara di sebuah progam talk show. Mereka juga memutuskan untuk menuntut pemilik gedung Riddle. Draco baru saja menelepon bibinya Andromeda. Ia mendengar kabar Harrieta. Sampai saat ini, sejak Harrieta meminta maaf padanya. Istrinya itu tidak mengucapkan satu patah pun. Harrieta juga sempat menolak makan namun bibinya memberitahu. Ia mulai meminum sop cream dan secangkir cokelat panas.

Talkshow kali ini di pandu oleh Lee Jordan dan Katie Bell. "Draco bagaimana keadaan Harrieta?"tanya Narcissa.

"Ia masih belum berkata apa pun tapi ia mulai makan sedikit demi sedikit"jawab Draco. "Itu perkembangan yang baik little dragon"balas Narcissa.

Draco duduk di apit Narcissa dan Lily. Suasana hening tercipta di studio,selagi Jordan membuka acara. "Selamat pagi. Pertama aku dan Katie turut perihatin dengan kejadian menimpa Harrieta"kata Jordan. Lucius mengangguk. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?"tanya Jordan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat tuan Lee. Kami sehat dan mengkhawatirkan Malaikat kecil kami" Jawab James.

Di tempat lain, Harrieta masih duduk diluar balkon kamarnya memandang hamparan salju yang luas. Ia tidak ingin berkata apapun. Ia hanya diam. Andromeda mengawasinya dari dalam, membuat catatan perubahan - perubahan keponakan iparnya itu. Dari kedatangan Harrieta di Swiss, gadis tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Rieta sudah malam, ayo masuk"ajak Andromeda yang membantu Harrieta masuk ke dalam. "Bibi"panggil Harrieta untuk pertama kalinya di Swiss. Andomeda merapikan rambut Harrieta. "Ada apa sayang?"tanya Adromeda dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku.. ingin menangis"kata Harrieta. Andromeda tersenyum. "Menangislah sepuasmu, Maafkan dirimu dan pulihkan dirimu."balas Andromeda. Perlahan air mata Harrieta berjatuhan, ia menangis semakin keras hingga ia terduduk dilantai. Andromeda memeluknya. Semenjak kejadian itu, inilah pertama kalinya, Harrieta menangis sekeras mungkin. Mencoba mengeluarkan emosinya. Kehilangan anak pertama, akan selalu ia simpan jauh dalam hatinya. Ia perlu memulihkan diri untuk orang - orang yang ia sayangi dan menyanyanginya.

Harrieta sungguh bersyukur Draco mengirimnya kesini. Saat ini ia benar - benar, butuh ketenangan.

Pagi hari berikutnya, Harrieta terbangun. Ia langsung menelepon ibunya. Sebuah panggilan dari Harrieta tentu saja membuat Lily terkejut. Ibu dan anak berbicara banyak, termasuk panggilan yang ia terima sebelum ke gedung Riddle. Lily pun mengatakan akan menyusulnya bersama ayahya. "Mom, Not Male Allowed, Please. Ayolah bu, kau bisa mengajak Mother Cissa tapi jangan mahluk berjenis kelamin pria"kata Harrieta. Lily pun menyanggupi.


	21. Healing

Healing

Lily melewati Imigrasi Swiss dengan tak ada masalah. Ia sengaja mengajak Narcissa untu menemani putrinya pulih. Sebagai seorang ibu, Lily dan Narcissa paham sakitnya kehilangan bayi, terlebih jika hal itu di rencanakan. James, Lucius dan Draco berada di London untuk mengurus tuntutan hukum pada keluarga Riddle.

Tak hanya Lily dan Narcissa yang ke Swiss, Abraxas dan Charlus pun ikut serta, setelah memberikan janji - janji manis pada Harrieta untuk membiayai segala pengeluaran mereka.

Mereka berempat menuju kondo Harrieta yang di berikan oleh Remus Lupin. Andromeda menyambut mereka. , Narcissa memeluk kakak tertuanya itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu meda?"sapa Narcissa.

"Aku sehat"kata Andromeda mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Harrieta duduk di depan televisi. Pandangannya kosong, meskipun Televisi di hadapannya menyala. "Harrieta"kata Lily yang duduk disebelah putrinya. "Ibu"kata Harrieta yang memeluk ibunya dan tersenyum.

Narcissa memperhatikan menantunya. Harrieta tersenyum tulus namun masih ada gurat kesedihan di wajahnya. Narcissa yakin Harrieta tidak akan menjadi orang yang sama, setelah kejadian itu.

"Mama"panggil Harrieta. Narcissa memeluk menantunya itu. "Draco merindukanmu"kata Narcissa. Harrieta mengangguk. "Aku berniat kembali ke London. "kata Harrieta.

"Rieta sayang. Kau pergunakan waktumu untuk menyembuhkan lukamu sebelum kembali ke dunia entertaiment"kata Charlus.

Andromeda membuatkan teh untuk mereka semua juga menunjukkan kamar untuk mereka. Harrieta kembali melihat hamparan salju yang luas.

London,

Percy Weasley berjalan masuk ke kantor Agensi Malfoy, Dimana Draco, Lucius,James, Sirius dan Hermione telah hanya mereka, Amelia Bones dan Kingsley Sheckbolt dari kantor jaksa penuntut umum pun hadir. Hari ini ia telah mendapatkan rekaman CCTV dari gedung Riddle.

"Maaf aku terlambat,"kata Percy begitu ia memasuki kantor Lucius. "Tak apa Weasley, Apa kau membawanya?"balas Sirius. Percy mengangguk menunjukka Disc yang ia bawa. Ia menyerahkan disc itu pada Kingsley untuk di putar.

Di dalam rekaman CCTV, tampak jelas seorang pria yang sengaja memindahkan papan peringatan lantai basah, sepuluh menit sebelum Harrieta tiba. Rahang Draco mengeras. "Bisa kita identifikasikan pria itu ?"tanya Draco. Amelia mengangguk. "Tentu saja bisa, Kingsley"kata Amelia.

"On it"sahut Kingsley. Dengan beberapa ketikan di laptop miliknya. Kingsley mengidentifikasi pria itu. Bartemius Crouch Junior. "Dengan bukti ini, kita bisa menangkap pelakunya"kata Amelia yang segera pamit diikuti oleh Kingsley.

"Tapi kita memiliki bukti yang cukup untuk menjerat Riddle "kata Draco.

"Sabar Draco"balas Lucius seakan menyusun rencana.


	22. His Other Plan

His Other Plan

Tom Riddle Junior terdiam di rencananya untuk menyingkirkan janin dalam kandungan Harrieta berhasil. Ia tidak bisa menemukan lokasi gadis itu. Seharusnya, ia tidak memanggil Ambulans. Seharusnya ia membawa Harrieta ke suatu tempat. Well, hal yang sudah terjadi tak dapat diubah lagi.

Untungnya, ia telah meminta Rabastan untuk mencari tahu dimana Harrieta. Rabastan di bantu kakak iparnya Bellatrix yang merupakan kakak dari Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Menurut kabar terakhir, Harrieta ada di Swiss. Ia juga sudah mengirim keluarga Lestrange itu kesana.

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black merupakan anak kedua dari tiga anak perempuan Cygnus Black dan Druella Black Nee Rosier. Ia juga seorang aktris yang handal. Saat ini ia berada di Swiss untuk liburan juga menjalankan misi dari Tom.

Suaminya Rodolphus dan adik iparnya Rabastan telah bersembunyi di hotel. Bellatrix kini membawa kopernya menuju kondo langsung menekan bel pintu yang dibukakan oleh Narcissa. "Bella, sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Narcissa yang memeluk kakaknya.

"Berlibur dan lagi aku dengar Andromeda ada disini. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul"balas Bellatrix dengan senyum palsunya. Narcissa pun mengundang Bella masuk kedalam.

"Cissy, kenalkan aku pada menantumu"pinta Bellatrix. Narcissa pun mengangguk. Tanpa curiga, Narcissa membawa kakaknya itu menuju balkon dimana Andromeda tengah memulai sesi terapinya dengan Harrieta.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Meda"sapa Bellatrix yang juga langsung memeluk Andromeda. Andromeda cukup terkejut dengan sikap ramah Bella. Pasalnya, Ia dan Bellatrix tidak pernah dekat. Harrieta tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan itu. "Ah ini keponakan iparku. Aku bibi Bella sayang"kata Bellatrix sambil tersenyum. Nada manisnya, membuat Harrieta mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kau tinggal dimana?"tanya Narcissa.

"Aku akan tinggal di hotel."jawab Bellatrix.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini selama masa liburanmu?"tawar Narcissa yang disetujui oleh Harrieta. Andromeda merasa janggal dengan kehadiran Bellatrix.

Kehadiran Bella membuat suasana kondo semakin ramai. Awalnya baik Andromeda dan Lily merasa curiga dengan kehadiran Bellatrix yang tanpa diundang, Namun setelah melihat Bellatrix berbicara panjang dengan Harrieta juga Narcissa memberitahu mereka Bellatrix juga pernah mengalami keguguran. Mereka berharap kehadiran Bellatrix dapat membantu Harrieta


	23. Finally I got you

Finally I Got You

Bellatrix memang sengaja mendekatkan dirinya pada istri keponakannya itu. Triknya terbukti berhasil kala ia, berhasil menyakinkan Harrieta untuk keluar dan menemaninya belanjai. Ia membutuhkan fashion advice karena selera Fashion Harrieta dan Bellatrix hampir sama.

Lily dan Narcissa tentu saja senang atas kesediaan Harrieta keluar dari Condonya dan mau menemani bibinya belanja. Abraxas dan Charlus pun membekali Harrieta dengan kartu kredit.

Bellatrix membawa Harrieta ke pusat perbelanjaan. Dimana Rabastan dan suaminya Rodophlus sudah menunggu mereka. Tak mengetahui apa pun, Harrieta melihat toko - toko fashion disana. "Harrieta sayang, Minumlah dulu, Bibi Bella tahu kau lelah"kata Bellatrix sambil menawarkan air mineral yang sudah dibubuhi obat tidur.

"Terima kasih bibi Bella"kata Harrieta menerima air mineral itu tanpa curiga. Harrieta pun meminum setengah botol air mineral dingin itu. "Bibi sudah putuskan mau berbelanja dimana?"tanya Harrieta.

Bellatrix hanya tersenyum aneh. Tiba - tiba saja, Harrieta merasa kepalanya pusing. Bellatrix pun menangkap tubuh Harrieta yang tak sadarkan diri. Rodolphus yang sudah menunggu pun segera menggendong Harrieta dan membawa Gadis ke mobil yang sudah disediakan.

Timeskip,

Keluarga Lestrange membawa Harrieta ke sebuah bandara tersembunyi, dimana Pesawat pribadi milik Riddle sudah menunggu mereka.

Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior sudah menunggu mereka. Tom tersenyum kala ia melihat tubuh Harrieta yang tengah tertidur. Tom segera membuka pintu mobil dan menggendong Harrieta. "Kerja bagus."kata Tom membuat senyuman Bellatrix melebar.

Tom Riddle pun membawa Harrieta ke pesawat pribadinya. Menidurkan tubuh Harrieta disebelahnya. Ia juga memasang alat pengaman. "Harrieta sayang, akhirnya kita bersama. Jangan khawatir tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi. "kata Tom sambil membelai wajah Harrieta. Pesawat yang membawa Harrieta dan Tom pun lepas landas.

Sementara itu, malam sudah menjelang di Swiss. Di condo milik Harrieta, Lily, Andromeda,Narcissa, Charlus dan Abraxas menunggu kepulangan Bellatrix dan Harrieta. Narcissa semakin resah saat ia tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel kakaknya. "Aku akan mencari mereka"kata Andromeda.

"Biar aku yang menemanimu"tawar Charlus. Abraxas mengangguk. "Hubungi Draco"kata Andromeda.

Andromeda dan Charlus menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan juga menanyakan pada orang - orang sekitar.


	24. Crazy

Crazy

Warning Trigger : Rate M

Draco Malfoy mendapat kabar soal penculikan Harrieta dari ibunya. Tampaknya bibinya, bekerja sama dengan seseorang. Draco bersama James langsung terbang ke Swiss. Lily sudah meminta pihak ke polisian setempat.

Draco gagal dua kali untuk melindungi istrinya, Ia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia juga mengambil libur sama seperti istrinya, untuk menjaga istrinya. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia harus menemukan Harrieta. Yang Draco tidak ketahui ialah Harrieta sudah tidak ada di Swiss.

Setibanya Draco di Swiss, ia langsung menuju condo Harrieta. Ia menyadari bahwa mata ibunya dan Lily memerah. Hanya Andromeda dan Abraxas yang berusaha bersikap rasional di sini. "Draco, Aku tidak tahu Bella bisa melakukan ini. Aku pikir dengan pengalaman Bella yang juga pernah keguguran. Ia bisa membantu Harrieta."kata Narcissa. Draco mengangguk. Ia mengerti. Ibunya dan ibu mertuanya berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengembalikan Harrieta seperti dulu.

James langsung menemui kepala polisi. Mereka sedang melacak kendaraan yang membawa Harrieta. Draco langsung menuju kamar Harrieta. Ia bisa mencium keberadaan Harrieta disana.

Tom Riddle Junior membawa Harrieta ke kota Cape Town. Ia membeli Villa di kota ini. Tom tersenyum lebar. Kepala Harrieta terasa sangat berat, saat ia terbangun. Matanya terbelalak saat Harrieta menyadari bahwa ia ditempat asing, terlebih saat ia mengenakan gaun pengantin. "Jangan takut Nona potter"kata Tom ramah.

"Nyonya Malfoy"balas Harrieta. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini tuan Riddle?".

"Agar kita bisa bersama tentu saja."jawab Tom. Harrieta memandangnya seakan - akan ia gila. "Aku sudah menikah Tuan Riddle"kata Harrieta tegas.

"Jangan Khawatir sayang, Aku sudah menyiapkan surat cerai."jawab Tom membelai wajah Harrieta. Harrieta langsung mendorong pria di hadapannya. "Jangan sentuh aku! "teriak Harrieta.

Tom menyeringai. "Aku rasa kau butuh waktu sendiri"kata Tom meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Begitu Harrieta memastikan, Riddle meninggalkan ruangan. Ia segera mencari tahu dimana ia berada. Gaun pengantin yang ia kenakan benar - benar membatasi ruangan geraknya. Tak peduli berapa harga gaun ini. Harrieta menyobek gaunnya.

Begitu ia mendapatkan lokasi dimana ia berada. Ia hanya tinggal mengirimkan pesan ke keluarganya. Mata Harrieta mencari ponsel atau laptop yang bisa ia gunakan.

Entah ini suatu keberuntungan atau tidak, Riddle meninggalkan ponselnya. Dengan cepat, Harrieta mengambil ponsel milik Riddle yang tertinggal. Harrieta hendak mengirimkan pesan ke Draco, di kejutkan oleh Riddle yang sudah kembali.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa pun sayang. Ahh kau hanya perlu bilang padaku, jika kau tidak menyukai gaunnya. "kata Riddle. Harrieta mengelengkan kepalanya. "Atau kau hanya menggodaku"

"Kau sakit Riddle"kata Harrieta yang berjalan mundur. Tom menarik Harrieta. "Aku akan memesan gaun pengantin. Tenang saja kali ini aku biarkan kau memilihnya."kata Tom. Harrieta benar - benar tak nyaman dengan kedekatan Tom. "Lepasin"pinta Harrieta. Namun tak diindahkan oleh Riddle. Tom justru membawa Harrieta ke ranjang. Dimana ia memaksa kehendaknya pada wanita yang masih sah menjadi istri orang tersebut.


	25. Found her but

Found her but..

Isak tangis terdengar dari sebuah kamar mewah. Wajah Harrieta tak lagi mulus. Ada lebam dan air matanya tak berhenti. Hanya selembar selimut yang melindungi tubuhnya. Ia menutup mulutnya mencegah monster yang terlelap tertidur di sebelahnya terbangun. Ia merasa dirinya kotor dan tak pantas menyandang nama Nyonya Malfoy. Ia merasa dirinya mengkhianati suaminya.

Selama mimpi buruknya, Ia mengucap nama Draco berulang - ulang. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah hanya kematian yang bisa menolongnya. Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke Draco, Ia juga memilih mati daripada bersama seorang monster. Harrieta berusaha berdiri dari ranjangnya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Ia berusaha menjangkau ponsel milik Riddle.

Begitu Harrieta mendapatkan ponsel tersebut, ia segera mengirim pesan ke nomor kakeknya, meminta pertolongan. Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, Harrieta segera menghapus riwayat pengiriman pesan. Seusai memastikan semuanya terhapus. Harrieta berusaha menuju kamar mandi. Berharap tempat itu menjadi tempat teraman baginya.

Charlus Potter duduk termenung memikirkan cucu satu - satunya yang ia sayangi. Sebuah dering menandakan pesan masuk sampai ke ponselnya. Mata pria tua itu terbuka lebar. Ia segera ruang dimana Draco menjadikan tempat itu sebagai markas untuk mencari Harrieta.

"Draco, Harrieta mengirim pesan"kata Charlus. Pesan yang dikirim Harrieta. Memberitahu di kota mana ia saat juga meminta kakeknya untuk mengawasi pembelian gaun penganti besar - besaran.

Kata gaun pengantin itu membuat, perut Draco mual. Apakah Riddle mengharapkan Harrieta yang masih sah menjadi istrinya itu menikah dengannya? Jika iya, Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior itu benar - benar gila.

"Cape Town. Africa selatan"kata Lily. Draco mengangguk. "Aku akan meminta pihak otoritas sana untuk membantu"kata James.

Draco,Andromeda,James,Charlus dan Narcissa pun bertolak menuju Cape Town malam itu juga. Narcissa sibuk menghubungi teman - teman sesama Desainer, terutama yang membuka butik Bridal.

Dari Informasi yang Ia dapatkan, Salah satu butik mendapatkan pesanan. Andromeda menawari dirinya untuk menyamar.

Jadilah mereka mulai menyusun rencana. Draco berharap Harrieta akan baik - baik saja.


	26. Sayonara

Sayonara

Harrieta jauh dari kata baik - baik saja. Wajahnya pucat. Ia menolak untuk makan lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa makan. Apa pun makanan yang ia telan langsung ia muntahkan lagi. Meski Tom memberikannya peralatan make up mahal namun Harrieta tidak pernah memakainya. Ia memainkan cincin pernikahannya. Hanya benda ini yang bisa mengingatkannya pada Draco.

Harrieta merindukan suaminya, namun ia sudah tidak pantas lagi berada disebelahnya. Ia sudah terlalu kotor. Bukan berarti ia menerima segala kegilaan Tom. Harrieta ingin keluar dari sini.

Hari ini Tom menjadwalkannya untuk melakukan pemilihan gaun pengantin. Harrieta menatap gaun - gaun itu dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya bertindak bagaikan robot, kala seorang asisten meminta mencoba sebuah gaun pernikahan. Harrieta hanya diam. Ia benci situasi ini.

"Harrieta sayang,"panggil Andromeda lembut. Harrieta yang mengenali suara itu langsung menoleh. "Bibi Meda"kata Harrieta menahan tangisnya. Andromeda yang menyamar itu memeluk keponakan iparnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Kau semakin kurus."kata Andromeda mencoba mencairkan suasana. Harrieta tersenyum kecil. Sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Draco dan ayahmu ada disini"kata Andromeda. Harrieta langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Draco"kata Harrieta hampir histeris.

"Apa yang ia lakukan padamu Harrieta?"tanya Andromeda. Harrieta berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. " aku tidak bisa menemui Draco. Aku tidak pantas, Aku sudah terlalu.."Belum sempat Harrieta menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Andromeda memeluknya. Ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia memiliki banyak klient yang memiliki masalah serupa. "Kami akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini"janji Andromeda.

Wanita itu pun menceritakan rencana mereka pada Harrieta. Jadwalnya memilih gaun ini merupakan kunci terdiam dan mengangguk. Tanda ia mengerti.

Dengan perasaan enggan, ia mencoba gaun pengantin selutut. Harrieta menghentikan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia berakting mencoba seolah -olah menikmati sandiwara ini.

Ketika Harrieta baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Tiba - tiba Tom Riddle dengan bawahannya Peter Pettigrew memasuki ruangan. Dengan kasar ia menarik Harrieta ke pelukannya. Tangan kanan Tom menggengam sebuah pistol. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku" tuntut Harrieta yang memberontak dalam pelukan Harrieta.

Tom menarik Harrieta menuju balkon yang berdekatan dengan tebing. Senjata api milik Tom ada di pelipisnya. Draco,Charlus dan James serta beberapa pihak kepolisian berhasil mendobrak masuk. "Tuan Muda Malfoy berhasil menemukan kita sayang"kata Tom. Suara isakan tangis keluar dari bibir Harrieta. "Ayah, Tolong aku"pinta Harrieta.

"Riddle lepaskan putriku!"bentak James.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa, Ayah mertua"kata Tom yang semakin berjalan mundur. Draco berusaha berjalan mendekati Tom namun pemilik nama belakang Riddle itu melepaskan tembakan. Harrieta melirik tebing di belakangnya. Kegilaan Tom bisa membunuh orang - orang yang ia sayangi. Ia tidak rela jika Draco terluka. Jika ia bisa menjatuhkan Riddle dari tebing meski ia juga terjatuh, itu akan memastikan keselamatan semua orang. Ia rela, Toh ia sudah tidak bisa mendampingi Draco lagi.

"Dray,"panggil Harrieta.

"Jangan khawatir semua akan baik - baik saja"balas Draco.

"Dray, Aku benar - benar mencintaimu. Terima kasih"kata Harrieta. Setelah mengucapkan kata - kata itu , Harrieta mendorong tubuhnya yang berada dipelukan Tom kebelakang membawa Tubuh Tom Hingga mereka berdua terjatuh bersama - sama.

Draco dan James sama - sama berteriak memanggil nama Harrieta dan berlari menuju balkon. Mereka berdua tidak mempercayai mata mereka. Charlus yang menahan semua emosinya segera memerintahka regu penyelamat untuk menemuka cucu satu - satunya.

Hal yang terakhir dilihat Harrieta adalah wajah Draco dan James yang khawatir. Bibir Harrieta mengucapkan kata maaf. Sebelum matanya terpejam.

Begitu tersadar dari rasa shocknya, Draco segera ikut team regu penyelamat. Pihak kepolisan menangkap seluruh anak buah Riddle. James yang menyaksikan hal tersebut tidak merasa tenang sebelum nasib putrinya diketahui

Epilog

Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior dinyatakan meninggal di tempat sedangkan Harrieta di temukan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri terhimpit bebatuan. Lamanya penyelamatan membuat kondisi Harrieta Kritis. Saat ini, semua keluarga dan sahabat Harrieta berkumpul di ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit. Para dokter sedang melakukan operasi. Andromeda menarik Draco untuk berbicara berdua.

Andromeda mengungkap apa yang terjadi pada Harrieta selama Riddle manangkapnya. Wajah Draco berubah pucat namun ia kembali memasang wajah dinginya. Ia menyesal tidak bisa menjaga istrinya.

Selama enam jam mereka menunggu. Kondisi mental Draco berada diujung tanduk. Ia butuh Harrieta. Ia tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Harrieta dalah istrinya dan tak ada yang bisa mengubah semua itu. Setelah masa penantian yang panjang. Pihak rumah sakit memberitahukan bahwa Harrieta mengalami dead brain atau sebuah kondisi dimana pasien sudah meninggal namun jantungnya masih berdetak karena di tunjang mesin - mesin. Pihak Rumah Sakit butuh persetujuan keluarga untuk mencabut mesin - mesin itu.

Draco hampi mengamuk jika James dan Sirius tidak menahannya. "Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membunuh istriku"kata Draco tegas. Namun yang lain, setuju dengan perkataan dokter, untuk apa menahan Harrieta disini.

Walaupun sakit, Mereka Ikhlas melepaskan gadis ceria yang mereka sayangi.

Berita kematian Harrieta muncul bersamaan dengan berita pengunduran diri Draco Malfoy dari dunia hiburan. Menurut rumor yang beredar, ia memilih menyendiri.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, menjejakkan kakinya ke sebuah villa mewah namun terpencil. Ia bersiul sambil memasuki Villa miliknya dan Harrieta. Draco meletakkan kopernya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama"kata Draco tanpa ada jawaban. Draco berjalan mendekat sebuah tempat tidur dengan mesin - mesin penopang kehidupan. Harrieta tampak tertidur.

Draco menyuap seorang dokter dan perawat untuk memindahkan tubuh Harrieta ke Villa ini tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga mereka. Harrieta akan tetap berada disisinya. Meskipun saat ini Harrieta sedang terlelap tidur. Draco mencium kening istrinya. "Istirahatlah sayang. Akan ku pastikan. Perusahaan milik Riddle tumbang"kata Draco sambil tersenyum aneh.


End file.
